Putting Yourself in Danger is Not Acceptable
by Bellofarfalla
Summary: Set during Stanford-era. Sam goes to live with his friend Lucas in his hometown during vacations. He agrees to camp with him in a forest knowing that it is rumored to be haunted (There is a local legend too) Unfortunately poor Sammy's big brother is hunting a spirit in that same forest. Warning: Spanking Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Duh!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set in Stanford-era. Sam is 20 and is in contact with Dean. They meet regularly and have no hard feelings for each other. The best part is that Dean still kicks his brother's ass when he deserves it ;)_

_**Summary: **__Sam goes to live with his friend Lucas in his hometown during vacations. He agrees to camp with him in a forest knowing that it is rumored to be haunted (There is a local legend too) unfortunately poor Sammy's big brother is hunting a spirit in that same forest. _

Dean Winchester cursed inwardly as one of the locals told him that Stan Lockwood was buried in the same forest, which was now the habitat of his wandering spirit. Apparently, Stan could not move on after seeing his son get shot and then getting killed himself by an axe. Naturally, he subjected the poor hikers and campers to the same fate when and if they made the huge mistake of coming there.

After a decade or so, people started to refrain from going anywhere near that part of the forest and it became a significant subject in the local horror stories. When Bobby Singer told Caleb about this specific hunt, he asked his buddy Dean to tag along who wholeheartedly agreed to get away from his father who was always breathing down his neck. Don't get him wrong, Dean loved his father but the man had become sort of over protective after Sam had gone to college. So here they were, ready to gank the spirit of Stan Lockwood.

When they reached the forest, Dean took out his duffel out of the car and set forth with Caleb to find the grave. It did not prove to be difficult but as soon as they arrived at the site which was a clearing, they heard yelling and the sound of twigs snapping. The two young hunters quickly followed the source of the mayhem. Both pissed off at the stupidity of the person who had decided to come here despite all the warnings and rumors.

After a few minutes of running, Caleb and Dean tracked down the ghost. He was hunched over a blonde guy about nineteen or twenty years old. The blonde was scrambling away trying to get his feet under him while the other guy had his back to them. He was madly rummaging around in his duffel looking for God-knows-what. That boy eerily resembled Sam from the back and that made Dean more angry at them. They most likely had families waiting for them at home too. He was ready to give them a piece of his mind once the whole deal was over. He quickly cocked his gun and took a shot at the spirit, which immediately disappeared. The sound started both boys. The blond one stared at them from his spot as if frozen. Dean could not blame him. But when the other boy pivoted at his spot, Dean's heart all but stopped. He could not believe the sight in front of him but it seemed that Caleb could who immediately told the boys to follow him while instructed Dean to take care of Stan Lockwood's vengeful spirit. The elder Winchester mutely nodded his head as he watched Caleb dragging Sam who was quite shocked and dismayed too along with his friend.

Dean shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. What if something had happened to Sam, Dean could not bear the thought of losing his kid brother. Feeling all the more determined to get rid of the supernatural creature that had tried to hurt his brother, Dean went back towards Stan's grave. It was a quick salt and burn despite the short interruption Lockwood caused trying to halt the process.

After completing the task, Dean quickly and efficiently followed the trail and got out of the forest. As soon as he reached Impala's parking spot, Caleb got inside the car while the two idiots were already sitting in the back seat. Without saying a word, Dean started the engine and drove silently for half an hour. He broke the tense silence to ask Sam's friend about where they could drop him. At that moment, dean realized that he did not even know the guy despite him trying his best to keep tabs on all friends of his brother. So sue him for being a 'helicopter brother', Dean did not really care about his double standards as he had a completely different stance about his dad being over protective of him. He was Dean and well… Sam was Sammy. The baby of the family so Dean talked to the guy or more like interrogated him but Sam was surprisingly enough quiet during the whole ordeal, apparently realizing how much trouble he was in and not wanting to poke the bear.

After the myriad of emotions i.e. shock, fear etc etc, Dean had finally settled on being furious at his brother's thoughtless actions. Sam was lucky that their dad was not here but come to think of it, Dean was not planning on going easy on his brother either.

Dean pulled the car on the side as per Lucas' request and the blonde got out thanking him and Caleb and bidding farewell to Sam. Dean had to give it to him that he was brave. The whole scenario would have shaken any person but Lucas had not lost his wits. The empty space left by his friend made Sam feel vulnerable for unbeknownst reasons. He sucked in a breath and waited for the inevitable lecture to begin but it never did and Sam squirmed the whole way back to the motel. Sam knew that Dean was mad at him, he could tell it from Dean's stiff posture and his silence.

He would take his brother's yelling over his tormenting silence any day because if Dean was shouting, at least he would get some frustration and fury out but silence meant that Dean was precisely planning Sam's slow demise. The younger Winchester swallowed as his brother pulled up in front of the motel room. Caleb mumbled something unintelligible for Sam to his brother and Dean nodded in response. They both got out of the car and walked away to discuss something in private. It made Sam pissed that at 20, they still treated him like a kid but that's the way it had been since the beginning. Sam watched as Caleb went inside his own motel room leaving him alone to face the music.

Before he could move, he felt Dean grab his ear and drag him inside. To say that Sam was embarrassed would be an understatement. He was that and much more. His face flushed red as his brother locked the door while still holding onto his ear, which was now aching dully. It did not look like that Dean gave a shit that Sam had to bend to his height, which was uncomfortable to say the least. Finally he released his younger brother and shoved him towards the bed.

Getting tired of the rough treatment, Sam snapped.

"Dean!"

"What? It bothers you? I thought the complete opposite since this is nothing as compared to what that spirit would have done to you if it had gotten its hands on you. And you went there willingly. Didn't you? Knowing that it was haunted! But you had to prove to your friend that you were bold enough to follow up on his dumb ass dare like a stupid teenager!"

Sam whined on hearing his brother's harsh words.

"You make it sound so foolish and immature"

"There is no other way to put it Sam and you know it".

"Look man, I am really sorry"

"I don't give a damn about you feeling sorry now! Have you forgotten all about what dad taught you, what I taught you? Or you just thought that you were invincible, so tell me batman, how did that work out for you?"

Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm while his brother was just sitting there with his head hanging low.

Suddenly, Dean spoke again, his voice somber.

"Sam, tell me how am I supposed to trust you after the stunt you just pulled. I can never focus on hunts when I know that you are pulling hardheaded stunts somewhere else"

"You can trust me Dean"

"I am afraid that your word is not good enough this time kiddo"

"What do you want me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do I want you to do? Good question Sam. I want you to keep yourself safe. You and dad are all I have…"

Dean trailed off as his voice shook with repressed emotions.

Sam immediately felt guilty but kept silent. Dean spoke again.

"Call Lucas"

"What?"

"Call Lucas. Tell him that you can't spend the vacations with him"

"Dean, I am sorry man, I really am but you know that he'll jump straight to the conclusion that I am being punished".

Dean shrugged indifferently.

"You are"

"Come on, do you know how embarrassing this is…I am 20!"

"Funny that you mentioned that. Word of advice: Start acting your age and then I'll stop treating you like a kid. Plus dad still kicks my ass and I am four years older than you so your age does not really count".

"Don't be a hard-ass!"

"I am not being a hard-ass. Actually you acted like a dumb-ass"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's smirk.

"Ha-ha… hilarious. Seriously Dean, I swear; I would never do anything like this again".

"I know you won't. After I am done with you, you would not even think of it"

"Dean please"

Sam gave his brother the best version of puppy eyes but dean just took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Come on Sammy. Let's get this over with".

Sam sputtered.

"Wh..what?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"You knew that you had it coming and honestly I am not in the mood for your theatrics".

Sam sighed in defeat and lowered himself over his brother's knee. He squirmed trying to find a comfortable spot.

Dean tugged his jeans down and without missing a beat, laid down swat after swat.

He was not holding back and Sam was yelping soon enough.

"Sam, this is one of the most stupid things you have ever done"

"Yeah, you are making it pretty clear"

"Now is not really the time to give me attitude Sammy"

Dean increased the tempo making Sam curse himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

His elder brother was silent after that and concentrated on the task, determined to make Sam see the error of his way.

The pain became unbearable after a while and Sam choked out a sob.

Upon seeing that, Dean stopped and started rubbing circles on his younger brother's back. Sam heaved a relieved sigh. After a few moments, he tried to get up but Dean tightened his grip.

"Dean?"

"This is not over Sam. You are getting 10 with the belt"

Before Sam could protest, Dean quickly unbuckled his belt and folded it. He brought it down on his brother's backside 10 times not taking any pity on him.

Suffice to say that Sam was reduced to a crying mess and was apologizing profusely.

After Sam had calmed down to some extent, Dean gently lifted him and laid him down on the bed.

Exhausted, Sam soon gave into sleep.

Meanwhile, Dean sat next to him contemplating the situation.

He too was tired but wanted to keep an eye over his brother relishing the fact that he was safe.

Hearing his ringtone, Dean retrieved his cell phone from the side table.

He groaned upon seeing the caller-ID.

He was still mulling over how to break to his dad that his son was randomly camping around in a forest that was haunted.

Dean cringed. It was not going to go well with his dad.

He took a deep breath and hit the green button.

"Hi dad"

"Hey son. How did the hunt go?"

Leave it to John Winchester to jump straight to business.

"Ah..yeah, it was fine dad. Quick salt and burn".

"Spill it Dean".

"What?"

"Son, I know you; you are obviously hiding something from me".

"Not hiding Dad, just trying to think of the best way to tell you".

"No need to sugarcoat it. I don't fall for that. Now what is it? Mind you, I am not really feeling patient".

"Dad, I… well, Sam…"

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

"Yes Sir".

Here it goes for nothing.

Dean rushed.

It's just that Sam was camping with a friend in the same forest".

He waited for the inevitable explosion and his dad did not disappoint.

"What in the hell was he thinking. Put your brother on the phone right now and if you tell me that he isn't with you …"

"He is sleeping dad".

"Ask him to call me when he wakes up. I'll be damned if I let him get away with this"

Dean's conversation with John woke Sam up. He blearily rubbed his eyes and motioned towards the phone asking about the other person on the line.

"It's dad"

Dean mumbled quietly and handed it over to him.

Sam blanched but raised the cell to his ears.

"Dad?"

Samuel Winchester! You wanna tell me what the hell were you thinking? I am so disappointed son. I thought that you knew better than that. I assumed that you were old enough to take care of yourself but clearly, I was wrong!"

John continued his rant not giving a chance to speak.

"You are spending the rest of the summer with us, as I can't trust you out of my sight".

Sam wanted to argue but knew that it was not going to work out in his favor. In fact, it would probably make his father more furious so he simply acquiesced.

"Yes Sir"

"Let me talk to your brother"

Sam gave the phone to Dean who stepped out of the room to talk.

"You did not have to yell at him dad"

"Dean, hit the road as soon as possible, Sammy is going to stay with us for the summer".

"Yes Sir. Dad, you are not going to have a _talk_ with Sam?"

John sounded amused.

"No, I am not going to have a _talk_ with him Dean but he is grounded and for the next few weeks, he is not leaving my sight".

Dean chuckled.

"I bet Sammy's gonna have a blast"

"Let's just hope that we are able to knock some sense into his head"

"Okay dad, bye"

"Drive safe son"

Dean went into Caleb's room to inform him about the situation.

"Well then, you and Sam go home 'cause I just found another hunt. One-man".

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"No dude… I for one would hate to keep John waiting since Sam has a scheduled appointment with him".

Caleb organized his things and after saying goodbye to Sam (and giving him a scathing lecture full of idle threats which everyone knew that he won't carry out), left.

Then it was just Sam and Dean and the open road.

The younger Winchester looked despondent.

"Dean, is dad going to beat my ass too?"

"No Sam. Lucky for you, I am an awesome big brother. However, you are spending your time the 24/7 company of dear old dad".

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Great"

Sam knew that that the next few days weren't going to be pleasant what with the training miles, pushups and other physical punishments John… and Dean could come up with. Because when it came to making the life of his brother miserable, Dean emulated John more than necessary.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

'_Suck it up Winchester'_

**FIN.**

**TBH John was not supposed to be in the story but then my muse took over and I just followed its lead.**

**Would anyone like to read a sequel?**

**If so, let me know and I'll try my best to write something for ya.**


End file.
